


It's Like This

by dragon_zena



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, i got nothing for yall i just wanted to write cecilos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_zena/pseuds/dragon_zena
Summary: It’s like this:Sometimes he is overwhelmed, lost in his head, swirling in memories and chemical equations and formulas and lists, lists of people and lists of chemicals and lists of things to get from the store when he leaves the lab (and he will leave it, he’s been doing much better with taking care of himself for himself) and and andAnd he gets a call on his phone, and without looking at the caller ID—the image of radio waves jumping up and down, a glimpse of a microphone highlighted in neon purple—he knows who it is. Stands up and retreats to his office, shuts the door, and answers. Because his husband calls him regularly, now, because they both like regularly, like having control over this facet of their lives, knowing that the other is okay.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	It's Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stream of consciousness that I wrote. I wanted a break to actually write something that wasn't one of my many WIPs, so I wrote...this drabble. Uh! Hope you enjoy.

It’s like this:

Sometimes he is overwhelmed, lost in his head, swirling in memories and chemical equations and formulas and lists, lists of people and lists of chemicals and lists of things to get from the store when he leaves the lab (and he _will_ leave it, he’s been doing much better with taking care of himself for himself) and and _and_

And he gets a call on his phone, and without looking at the caller ID—the image of radio waves jumping up and down, a glimpse of a microphone highlighted in neon purple—he knows who it is. Stands up and retreats to his office, shuts the door, and answers. Because his husband calls him regularly, now, because they both like _regularly_ , like having control over this facet of their lives, knowing that the other is okay. 

So he calls, as he regularly does, and Carlos answers, as he regularly does. And it’s normal, because this is a normal day, where he is not overwhelmed, and his hands aren’t shaking, and he hasn’t forgotten what else Cecil wanted him to buy on the way home, and it isn’t bothering him more than usual, it _isn’t_. 

And Cecil reminds him about what was on the list, sends him a text message with everything on there. And Cecil calls him “my love” and tells him to come home, instead, tells him that they can buy groceries, later. And this is okay because Carlos is doing better about taking care of himself for himself, but he’s infinitely better at taking better care of himself for people he cares about, and he knows that it would be for the best, anyway, because Cecil’s deep voice is strained, too. 

And he will tell Cecil that he’ll be home, soon, and he will tell Cecil that he loves him, because there are words in the depths of his heart that threaten to swallow him whole when he thinks of Cecil, but he cannot find a way to rearrange them into something tangible and comprehensible, so he doesn’t. And he will hang up and tell his team that they can leave if they would like, and he will walk out of the door and head home. Because the weather section is over, and the Voice of Night Vale echoes against buildings and jumps from molecule to molecule in the very fabric of this town, and Carlos knows that voice, would know it anywhere and recognize it as the voice of his husband calling him home.

And when he gets home, he was simply sit on the couch. And when his husband gets home, he will join Carlos there, and there will be a small break of space between them on the couch cushions, and they will be close enough to touch, but they won’t touch, and that will be okay, and that will be enough. And then Carlos will gently settle his head against Cecil’s shoulder, and Cecil will slowly maneuver Carlos into his arms and against his chest, one thumb rubbing slow circles along his lower back. His other hand will settle into Carlos’s hair, at the nape of his neck. And this will be fine.

And they will lean back, and they will fall asleep together, and it will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Hope you enjoyed, sorry that it's like. uber short. I wanted the feeling of finishing a fic, for once, even with all of its flaws and junk. Thank you for reading! I will hopefully post my other WIPs for other fandoms (and this one) soon...sorry for the wait. Mwah mwah.


End file.
